


Abracadabra

by Tatsu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsu/pseuds/Tatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'heure de la bataille finale avait enfin sonné. Harry et Voldemort se faisaient face pour leur ultime duel. Il suffisait de dire un sort, deux mots très simples. Mais les choses ne peuvent jamais être aussi simples quand on s'appelle Harry Potter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abracadabra

**Author's Note:**

> Me voici, pour la première fois, avec une mini fic à la con Harry Potter ! Depuis le temps, il fallait bien que ça finisse par arriver, vous vous en doutiez bien :p
> 
> Cette histoire est tirée d'un gif que j'ai trouvé tout simplement hilarant. Je vous en mets le lien en bas de la page ;)

L'heure était enfin venue. Après des années à se tourner autour, à tenter de tuer l'autre ou de déjouer ses plans machiavéliques, le moment était arrivé de mettre fin à la guerre avec la dernière bataille.

Harry et Voldemort se faisaient face. Chacun prêt à riposter aux sorts de l'autre. Mais aucun ne bougeait, attendant que l'autre fasse la première erreur. Ils pouvaient entendre les échos des échanges de coups entre les Mangemorts et les combattants de la lumière. Ils étaient seuls dans un coin reculé du cimetière. Personne ne pourrait venir en aide au Gryffondor.

Alors, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se décida et fut le premier à attaquer. Il leva sa baguette, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. Harry n'aurait pas le temps de se protéger. Il allait prononcer les mots interdits et en finir une bonne fois pour toute, avec ce soi-disant espoir de la lumière. Le gamin n'avait plus la protection dont il avait bénéficié seize ans auparavant. Il ne survivrait pas cette fois.

Voldemort ouvrit la bouche. Et tout dérapa.

— Abracadabra ! s'écria-t-il.

Sous ses yeux ahuris, un jet de lumière violette sortit de sa baguette et frappa le jeune homme. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux.

 _Putain, c'était quoi, ça ?_ se demanda-t-il.

Il sentit nombre de picotements un peu partout dans son corps. Sa peau, ses membres, tout en lui était en train de se modifier. La panique le gagnait peu à peu. Puis, tout prit fin. Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains. Non, ce n'était plus des mains. Il avait des pattes blanches. Des _pattes_ , putain ! Il leva les yeux et aperçut de longues oreilles dans son champ de vision. Déglutissant, il jeta un œil à son derrière. Et c'était bien ce qu'il craignait : il avait une queue en pompon en haut des fesses. Voldemort venait de le transformer en lapin. Il se tourna vers ce dernier, les sourcils froncés – ou, du moins, autant qu'un lapin pouvait avoir les sourcils froncés –, et le fusilla du regard. Cet imbécile avait fini par avoir le cerveau atrophié, avec tous les trucs qu'il avait ingurgités pour rester en vie et reprendre un semblant de forme humaine. Ce n'était pas possible autrement.

De son côté, Voldemort était trop abasourdi. Mais qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour que le "Avada Kedavra", auquel il avait pensé, se soit tout à coup transformé en "Abracadabra" ? S'il n'auvait pas été aussi surpris, il aurait sans doute ri de voir le gamin changé en lapin. Sans parler de ce regard parfaitement impayable qu'il lui lançait. Et il faillit bien éclater de rire quand il vit la petite bestiole blanche s'approcher difficilement, ses vêtements le gênant.

— C'est pas "Abracadabra", espèce de couillon ! s'exclama Harry, plein de rancœur.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres en fut encore plus estomaqué. Sérieusement ? Le Survivant venait de le traiter de couillon ? Malheureusement, il n'eut pas le temps de s'éterniser davantage sur cette pensée. Tout à sa surprise, il ne prit pas garde au garçon qui venait de lever sa baguette, qu'il avait réussi tant bien que mal à coincer entre deux coussinets de sa patte.

— C'est "Avada Kedavra" !

L'éclair atteignit Voldemort et celui-ci explosa. Littéralement. Il fallait croire que sa constitution physique n'était pas très solide…

— Bon… Je n'ai plus qu'à retrouver Hermione. Elle devrait bien réussir à trouver quelque chose pour que je récupère ma forme humaine, soupira le Survivant.

Survivant qui allait désormais être le Celui-qui-a-survécu. Autant dire que la bataille finale contre Voldemort allait sans doute rester dans les mémoires pendant longtemps...

**Author's Note:**

> Voici donc le gif responsable de tout ça : http://45.media.tumblr.com/da888554860ac8a3882166b23701f53d/tumblr_o4haya8QIT1ti7si6o1_500.gif


End file.
